Behind The Scenes Of: EVERY DAUGHTER'S FATHER IS A VIRGIN
by madolynhaze
Summary: This is what I suppose the set was like on the shoot of EVERY DAUGHTER'S FATHER IS A VIRGIN...


At 5:45am Cybill Shepherd, star of the hit show Moonlighting, rides her bicycle, alongside her trainer, from her house in Encino to the Twentieth Century Fox lot in Culver City. The morning exercise helps to relieve some of her stress from the long working hours she puts in on the set and keeps her in shape as one half of ABC's sexy spitfire couple along with co-star, Bruce Willis. As she arrives at the studio just after 6:15am...

**Marty**: (a PA) Morning Ms. Shepherd.

Cybill gets off the bike and Marty takes it from her to store for the day.

**Cybill**: Morning!

Jay Daniels, one of the producers, walks out of stage 20 towards Cybill.

**Cybill**: (to Jay) Do we have a script today?

**Jay**: He's working on it...we're going to start with shooting your legs exiting the elevator...

**Cybill**: Great...no hair and makeup needed for that ...

Cybill starts to walk towards her trailer.

**Jay**: Actually...I'd like to get you made up so we're ready to shoot when the script comes down.

**Cybill**: (annoyed; looks at her watch) and what time will that be?

**Jay**: I'm not sure but the elevator set up will take some time...We've got guest stars coming in and we're already going to be behind schedule...

**Cybill**: How can we already be behind schedule when we haven't even started filming yet?

**Jay**: You know how it goes, Cyb...

Cybill continues towards her trailer...

**Cybill**: (Calls back to Jay)…and what time is Bruce coming in?

**Jay**: (walking towards creator and writer Glenn Caron's office) I don't know...hopefully soon.

**Cybill**: Uh-huh...

Cybill heads to her trailer to sit for the hour and a half makeup and hair transformation she undergoes each morning and listens to her meditation tapes to remain calm.

Just after 7:30, Jay comes in and lets her know that Bruce is on set and in makeup having a black eye applied to his face and then they will start filming a scene with the two of them in Maddie's office.

**Cybill**: Great...can I have a script?

**Jay**: It's coming...within the hour. Promise.

Jay leaves and Cybill grabs her camera.

**Cybill**: (to her hair and makeup person) Bruce has to have makeup done for once? Now, this I have to see...

Her hairdresser laughs and nods and Cybill heads towards the makeup trailer to find Bruce. She finds him in a chair with a makeup artist applying various shades of grey under his eye. Cybill snaps a couple shots and winds the film in her camera as she chats with Bruce.

**Cybill**: I had to see you in the makeup chair for once...although your hair will take a lot less time than mine...

She smiles and touches his short brown tousled hair.

**Bruce**: (Grins) how long could it possibly take to fix that hair-do from another century you've got?

**Cybill**: (smiles; touches her hair) at least I've got some hair to style...

Bruce puckers his lips and nods...his eyes look up into the mirror assessing his slightly receding hairline.

**Bruce**: fair enough...

The makeup lady finishes Bruce's faux bruise and he looks over at Cybill who snaps one more picture.

**Bruce**: Heard anything about a script?

**Cybill**: Jay said within the hour.

**Bruce**: I hear we have Eva Marie Saint coming in today?

**Cybill**: Eva Marie Saint? Really?

**Bruce**: Yeah, she's going to play your mother...

**Cybill**: Nobody tells me anything...(looks at her watch) I better get to wardrobe...

**Bruce**: See ya in there...

**Cybill**: See ya.

When Cybill gets into wardrobe she's told instead of the elevator set up they're going to film a quick shot of her lying in bed waking up in the morning. She dresses in a pink silky nighty and heads to stage 11 where the set for Maddie's house is. When the set designers are finished making up the bed she lies down and they fix the sheet around her and arrange her hair perfectly on the pillow.

**Cybill**: (Lying with her eyes closed.) Ahhh, these are my favorite scenes…I just get to lay here…feels great. (She yawns) Wake me if I fall asleep…

Just then someone puts a script in her hand.

**PA**: This is for the next scene with Bruce.

**Cybill**: (Takes the script)…Just when I thought I had a break. (Begins to leaf through it.) …so, what are we doing today?

Just then, Glenn Caron appears on the set.

**Glenn**: Morning, Cyb.

**Cybill**: I just got the script…with a half-hour to spare…thank you for giving me so much time.

**Glenn**: Hey, I do my best…I think your gonna like this one…

**Cybill**: What's the story…I mean, I'm gonna read through it here, but what's the gist of it?

**Glenn**: We're going to meet Maddie's parents!

**Cybill**: (Talks as her make up is being re-touched.) Oh, that's great…

**Glenn**: Yeah, they come into town for another event and your mom has some idea that your father is cheating on her.

**Cybill**: Uh-oh…sounds dramatic (Laughs.)

**Glenn**: And you know who's playing your parents?

**Cybill**: Bruce said something about Eva Marie Saint…

**Glenn**: That's right…and Robert Webber.

**Cybill**: Oh…that's wonderful.

**Glenn**: (Checks his watch) They should be here soon…we're filming with them right after you and Bruce film the next scene. In fact, while you're doing this we're going to film David arriving to work…so, I'm going to go check on that. I'll see you back on Stage 20.

**Cybill**: Ok…I'll start working on these lines.

Glenn walks over to Stage 20 and finds Bruce dressed as a priest with a black eye and laughs.

**Glenn**: Very nice…very nice…he had a scuffle with someone who found out he wasn't confessing to a real priest…I think he needs some more dirt on him.

The wardrobe people comply and Bruce spins around for a smiling Glenn.

**Bruce**: I thought I'd sing a little Archie Bell and the Drells as I dance my way down the hallway…

**Glenn**: Hey, as long as we can get it cleared it's fine with me. (Talks to the crew) Alright…let's get this shot of him coming down the hall so we can move on.

The director takes over and they film Bruce dancing down the hall. Meanwhile, Cybill is back in wardrobe changing into Maddie's work clothes and reading through the script for the next scene. Soon everyone comes together to block the scene in Maddie's office. Bruce is looking through the camera as the cinematographer explains what he'll shoot and how the camera will move for the scene when Cybill arrives. Bruce pulls his eye away from the camera and over to Cybill.

**Bruce**: There she is…Maddie Hayes herself.

**Cybill**: What…sorry, am I late? I had to change.

**Bruce**: No…no…not what I meant…

She looks him over…

**Cybill**: Dirty priest, huh…?

**Bruce**: (looks down at his suit) Just call me father David…

**Cybill**: Have you read through these lines?

**Bruce**: Yep – just a little "let's not…" while you're parents are here…

**Cybill**: (laughs) yes…don't embarrass me in front of my mother and father.

**Bruce**: (flirty) I wouldn't dream of it…

**Cybill**: Sure…

**Director**: Ok, let's start blocking this scene please. Cybill, you're behind the desk…Bruce, behind the closed office door.

**Bruce**: Should I step into the office when I open the door?

**Director**: I would just let the door fall open, say the line and let her stand up.

They film the first part of the scene and then wait while the cameras are reset. Cybill and Bruce memorize lines and talk about the blocking.

**Bruce**: "Do I detect a small case of nerves here…" …and I'll cross over to where you are on that line.

**Cybill**: "no…" I mean…yes, cross over to the bathroom door, but the line is…

**Together**: "no"

**Bruce**: "How 'bout a six pack…"

**Cybill**: "Don't be silly…they're my parents, I've known them for 30 years…"

**Bruce**: "…and then some…"

**Cybill**: "…and then some…here" (reads)…she tosses David a wet washcloth…(looks at Bruce) for your swollen eye I guess…

**Bruce**: Think that will help?

**Cybill**: (Looks at the script.) is this you asking or the character…

They laugh…

**Bruce**: right…right…ok, this line…you say, "do us both a favor and put that over your face, will ya?...then I say "think that will help?"

**Cybill**: "It'll help me…"

**Bruce**: (laughs.) She's such a liar. She loves looking at this mug.

**Cybill**: (Flirts) Well, it is pretty cute…

Bruce throws her a look. Cybill looks at Glenn.

**Cybill**: Is there a kiss in this one, Glenn? How can she not kiss him when he looks this cute? (She grabs Bruce's face.)

**Glenn**: (Laughs) No…not in this one…we've get a lot of fan mail about that though…maybe in the next one. We've got to give the fans a little romance soon…

**Bruce**: …and not just in a dream.

**Cybill**: Yeah, two years these two are working together and no action? If it were me I personally would have done him a long time ago…

Bruce looks at her quizzically.

**Bruce**: oh, yeah?

**Cybill**: As the characters…not us, Bruce

**Bruce**: Of course, of course…as the characters.

(Bruce rolls his eyes)

**Cybill**: Maddie has such control.

Bruce and Cybill laugh and share a knowing smile.

For the next couple hours Cybill and Bruce film their scene – a master shot and close ups on the two actors from different angles; around 2:30pm they are finished and then break for lunch. Glenn walks Eva Marie Saint and Robert Webber onto the set…they were supposed to film with them around 1pm…but shooting is running behind schedule. Bruce is in his trailer but Cybill sits in her personalized "Director's chair" on set eating a salad…she sets down her food and greets the guest stars with big hugs and a smile.

**Cybill**: So wonderful to meet you…thank you for doing the show.

**Eva Marie Saint**: It's a pleasure to be asked…thank you for having me.

**Robert Webber**: Yes, it's a thrill…of all the things I've been asked to do lately, this is the show people are most excited about when I tell them.

**Glenn**: (looking at them all standing together) You see? I can just imagine that Maddie sprung from the two of you…

Everyone smiles and nods.

Cybill chats with Eva Marie Saint and Glenn walks Robert over to the set and they chat about the first scene they will shoot in the office. After about a half hour Bruce saunters onto the set and is in awe of meeting Eva Marie Saint …

**Bruce**: This is such a treat for me…Eva Marie Saint…doing Moonlighting?

**Eva Marie Saint**: (Blushes) Oh, Mr. Willis…you're too kind.

**Bruce**: Call me Bruce, please.

**Director**: Ok, can we have the actors in their places to block the shot please.

Cybill and Bruce stand in Maddie's office waiting for the scene to begin while the director talks to the guest stars.

**Bruce**: Eva Marie Saint …wow, what an honor having her on the show.

**Cybill**: Yeah…she seems great too.

**Bruce**: Amazing…she's like Hollywood royalty.

Cybill reaches over and wipes a bit of food from the corner of Bruce's mouth…

**Bruce**: Hey, hey…don't wipe off the dirt..

**Cybill**: I'm cleaning you up from lunch…

**Bruce**: (touches the corner of his mouth) I was saving that for later…

**Cybill**: I should have left it…at the rate this day is moving you'll need it for a snack later.

**Bruce**: Yeah, pretty cool though…having these A-listers here…I'll work all night.

**Cybill**: (looks at her watch) Well, I'd like to get home at a decent hour.

Bruce thumbs through the script.

**Bruce**: Well, I don't know if that's gonna happen, you've got a full scene with Ms. Marie Saint out there after this…

**Cybill**: I do? …she looks over Bruce's shoulder at the script.

**Bruce**: Yeah, multiple shots.

Cybill sighs.

**Bruce**: But hey…you're working with Eva Marie Saint, so that's pretty cool.

**Cybill**: Try explaining that to a six year old.

Bruce chuckles.

**Bruce**: Don't worry…tomorrow I'm doing most of the heavy lifting…on location too.

**Cybill**: Yeah? Where…?

**Bruce**: Driving and then at the Sheraton at Universal.

**Cybill**: Driving…without me?

**Bruce**: Apparently I'll be following your father.

**Cybill**: Ah…

**Bruce**: (Teasing.) Have you read this script?

**Cybill**: Just what I need to know now…. (Cybill reads the script out loud.) "I don't supposed you brought another suit…" (throws the script down and looks up) well, I think I can handle that…can we shoot?

Bruce peers out the office doors to see.

**Bruce**: (Calls out to production) Should we take a load off in here or are we about ready?

**Director**: 10 minutes, Bruce.

**Cybill**: Ten minutes mean thirty…I'll be back.

Bruce flops down on the couches in Maddie Hayes' office while Cybill heads to her trailer…

**Cybill**: (To the director.) Chris…have a PA get me when you're ready to shoot?

**Director**: Sure thing, Cybill.

**Cybill**: …will you be seeing my feet in the scene or can I wear my tennis shoes?

**Director**: Heels, Cybill…

**Cybill**: Do you have to see my feet?

**Director**: We have a full length shot of you and Bruce coming out of Maddie's office.

Cybill slumps as she walks off the set.

After forty-five minutes everyone is back on set and they film two scenes with the four actors and then Cybill and Eva Marie Saint film their scene in Maddie's office, which takes hours because it includes a master shot, over the shoulder shots from both angles and close-ups. Normally, Cybill would leave for the over the shoulder shots which focus on Eva Marie Saint, but since Eva is such a big star she decides it is best to stay and fully be there for her in the scene. Around 8:00pm a car takes Cybill and her bike back home.

For the next two days everyone is on location at the Universal Sheraton to shoot scenes...The first day, Cybill shoots a breakfast scene with Eva Marie Saint and an emotional one with Robert Webber in a hotel room. Bruce films a scene where he follows Robert Webber at the hotel and films some car scenes. Day 2 they film a couple scenes at night. Bruce and Cybill see each other the first day on a break at Craft Services.

**Bruce**: Hey Cyb...how'd filming go this morning.

**Cybill**: oh...good.. some emotional ones today, do my eyes look puffy?

**Bruce**: no...no...you look good...you always look good.

**Cybill**: (touches under her eye) right...with a little help from filters...

**Bruce**: yeah...I don't get those filters...you don't need 'em.

**Cybill**: (jokes) look at you all complimentary today.

**Bruce**: (flirts) What…I always tell you how sexy you look...and if you think Maddie should have slept with David by now…it leaves me wondering.

**Cybill**: Oh come on…We've been down that road…

Bruce laughs.

**Cybill**: you're the one who walked away from that situation.

**Bruce**: Me?

They hold eyes for a moment and Glenn Caron comes up.

**Glenn**: Hey you guys.

**Bruce and Cybill**: Hey Glenn

**Glenn**: We just got a call from Good Morning America and they want David Hartman to interview you two on Thursday.

**Bruce**: (rolls his eyes.) They want to interview us? Me and her? Gee...what could they possibly what to know...

**Cybill**: (smiles) what?

**Bruce**: Chemistry baby...where does the chemistry come from. It's the only question anyone's got.

**Cybill**: (Bawdy) I'll tell 'em where it comes from.

Bruce smirks.

**Glenn**: We'll be at the Belage hotel filming then...so you'll do the interview from there.

**Bruce**: (not thrilled) Great.

**Glenn**: People love to see you two together...and it's good publicity for the show...Jay and I will be there for moral support.

**Cybill**: (jokes) Could you do the interview for us?

**Glenn**: (jokes and laughs) Jay and I? Talk about Chemistry? No one wants to hear that...you'll do fine…it'll be great. Thanks, guys!

Glenn walks away.

**Bruce**: Hate those interviews.

**Cybill**: Don't worry...I'll take the lead on this one.

**Bruce**: You don't have to do that…I got it…I got it.

Cybill gets called to set and Bruce goes back to eating his lunch.

The next night Cybill has a scene with Robert Webber where Maddie is supposed to attack him with her purse. She talks to Glenn before the scene.

**Cybill**: How am I supposed to hit this guy…I don't want to hurt him. Isn't the audience going to think Maddie's terrible for beating her own father?

**Glenn**: After he's cheated on your mother and we've caught him in the act? No…I promise you, the audience is going to be right behind you…go ahead and wail on him.

**Robert**: Don't hold back, Cybill, let me have it…I can take it. Never hold back on a scene because of what the audience might think. If you are being true to the character your actions will be justified.

**Cybill**: Ok…I'm really gonna let you have it…so get ready.

In the scene, she hits him so forcefully the purse falls apart. A day later, Bruce and Cybill are both on set at the Belage Hotel early for a long days shoot in the hotel restaurant with Eva Marie Saint and Robert Webber. Cybill is in her _Star Wagon_ trailer getting made up and reading through her lines for the first scene when Bruce peeks in still dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

**Bruce**: Morning co-star…

**Cybill**: Morning!

**Bruce**: (whistles / teases) oooh...look at that do...that hair-do...what is that? A birds nest?

Cybill's hairdresser continues to pin her hair up high on her head with bobby pins.

**Cybill**: (southern accent) We're gettin' fancy today.

**Bruce**: (gestures to his face) Yeah, this black eye is gonna look great with my suit.

Cybill smiles and looks in the mirror.

**Bruce**: You want some coffee? I'm heading over to craft services.

**Cybill**: No thanks Bruce, I'm drinking tea (gestures to her cup).

**Bruce**: Don't want to get too worked up this morning?

**Cybill**: I'm always worked up standing next to you.

**Bruce**: Worked up in a good way I hope...

**Cybill**: Depends on the day...

They throw each other smiles and Bruce pats the door pane.

**Bruce**: See you on set.

**Cybill**: ok...

An hour later Bruce and Cybill stand side-by-side all dressed up getting touch-ups from wardrobe and hair and make-up waiting to film a scene where they enter the restaurant. Everyone leaves and they stand there together. The chemistry between the two of them is at a high. Bruce steps towards Cybill attempting to look down her dress...

**Bruce**: My god Cyb, whadda you doin? Trying to give us all a heart attack?

**Cybill**: (flirts and smiles) what?

**Bruce**: You wearing a bra today?

Cybill looks down her own dress.

**Cybill**: Nope...Maddie's trying to give everyone a thrill I guess.

**Bruce**: (fans himself) ...everyone?

**Maddie**: Trying to get David to notice her.

**Bruce**: Oh, he's noticed...

They smolder for a moment.

The director comes over and talks to the actors.

**Director**: Why don't you two come in arm in arm in this scene. Bruce looks at the script...

**Bruce**: …from her dads first comment it sounds like these two are running late so I think arm and arm would be a little casual...

**Cybill**: Yeah...I think they enter in a bit of a rush.

**Bruce**: so...(to Cybill) why doesn't Maddie enter slightly before David and then I'll square up next to you and pull you back towards the door after she says her line.

Cybill nods. The director agrees and moves back behind the camera.

**Bruce**: Whadda ya think these two would do if they really got outta here...

**Cybill**: (teases) hopefully go rent one of those rooms upstairs...

She smiles and he smirks. They film the scene and then spend many hours filming a scene in the restaurant with Eva and Robert. The scene is not complete, but they take a lunch break and GMA comes and sets up their camera's in a room nearby for the interview. Bruce stands in the room talking with Jay and Glenn as they adjust the camera and lights. One of the PAs hands Bruce an earpiece attached to a black box with an antenna, which they'll be able to hear David Hartman through…but every time Bruce inserts it in his ear it falls out. Jay and Glenn laugh. Cybill enters the room and makes her way over to the guys. Bruce comments…

**Bruce: **(To Glenn and Jay about Cybill.) Is that a sexy look or what…?

**Cybill: **(Smiles as she approaches) Ready…

**Bruce:** (Seductive) Yeah, I see...but ready for what…?

**Cybill: **(retorts) Wouldn't you like know…

**Glenn**: …you do…really…you look great in that dress.

**Bruce**: Come on…so sexy with your hair up like that.

**Cybill: **(Tease) Oh, you like it now…this morning it was a birds nest.

**Bruce: **Did I say that?

Cybill rolls her eyes and someone hands Cybill an earpiece and black box identical to Bruce's.

**Bruce: **Ah…good luck with that…it's designed specifically _not_ to stay in your ear.

Cybill inserts the earpiece in her ear and it immediately falls out. They all laugh. Jay and Glenn step aside and Bruce moves closer to Cybill, puts his arm around her waist and whispers in her ear.

**Bruce**: Who was that guy I saw picking you up from the set last night?

**Cybill**: Guy?

**Bruce**: Yeah…some tall, blonde, good looking kid.

**Cybill**: Oh, him? I went to a wedding with him back in Memphis…he's here visiting me.

**Bruce**: (Bruce's voice croons in a high pitched tone) Kinda young isn't he?

**Cybill**: (Smiles) He's 18…

**Bruce**: (Smiles and eyes her up and down.) 18…Cybill, shame on you.

**Cybill**: What!? He's of age…and we're very _compatible_. (She throws him a look.)

**Bruce**: (Flirts.) Whadda ya, trying to make me jealous?

**Cybill**: Please…you have no shortage of women entering and leaving your trailer, Mr. Willis…

Bruce laughs and looks around.

**Bruce**: Shhhhh.

**Cybill**: (Teases) Oh…you think people don't see?

**Bruce**: (smooths his hair back) One of the perks of fame, isn't it?

**Cybill**: Thus the18-year old Adonis I have picking me up tonight.

Cybill and Bruce stand close to each other, smiling, laughing and flirting until a GMA producer instructs them to take seats. Bruce sits and Cybill sits next to him placing her elbow on his arm and holds her earpiece in her ear with her finger…they continue to flirt and banter through the entire interview even addressing whether they'd ever sleep together in real life.

**Cybill:** [chemistry] is between the actor and the actress and we're attracted to each other...of course we'll never act on it...

Cybill throws Bruce a wry, knowing smile and Bruce gazes at Cybill and smirks.

**Bruce:** Can't...can't do that..

Once they finish the interview they walk over and stand by Glenn and Jay again. Cybill is a little annoyed about something they talked about in the interview.

**Cybill**: (To Glenn) So, the scene where our characters sleep together has been written and I don't know anything about it? Why does Bruce always know things that I don't know?

**Glenn**: No…well…it hasn't really been fully fleshed out…I just have ideas…nothing's been completely written.

**Cybill**: Well, that's not what Bruce just said…

**Bruce:** Look…you know, maybe I misspoke…it hasn't been written, ok?

**Cybill: **But you just told the _world_ it has…and I'm sitting there clueless…(She looks at Glenn.) it makes me look like a fool when he says things like that in an interview and I haven't even been told. (Looks at all of them) You're all just forming one big boy's club and I'm being left out of everything…

**Jay: **Cybill…you're not being left out of anything.

**Cybill: **Bruce knows who the guest stars are…Bruce knows where we're filming…Bruce knows about scenes and scripts I've never heard of…how is that not being left out?

They all just stand there and look at her.

**Cybill: **(Snarls) Oh…why am I even bothering talking to any of you…you're just going to cover up for each other…

Cybill storms out of the room and back to her trailer.

**Bruce: **(Frustrated) I'm not doing any more of these interviews with her.

Bruce storms out of the room and into his trailer. Glenn goes to talk to Bruce and Jay goes to talk to Cybill…things get smoothed over enough to finish the scene with Eva and Robert and then Bruce and Cybill are driven back separately to the fox lot to film a car scene of them driving to the dinner using poor man's process on a set instead of driving on the roads of LA. As they wait for microphones and camera to be adjusted and the script to be taped to the dashboard of the car, they sit in the car looking out opposite windows…Bruce looks over at her…

**Bruce**: Look, I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing in that interview…

**Cybill**: (Icy) You didn't say the wrong thing Bruce, you were being honest…and now I know where I stand…

**Bruce: **And that's why I hate doing those interviews because we talk off the cuff and then I get myself in trouble.

**Cybill: **(scoffs) Trouble with who…who would you be in trouble with, Bruce?…you're the golden boy around here…

**Bruce: **Trouble with you…obviously…before that stupid interview we were having a great time…we'd been horsing around all day…laughing, joking…now you won't even look at me.

**Cybill: **You don't know what it feels like being left out…and it's been happening more and more lately…it's a boys club around here…it didn't used to be like that.

**Bruce: **Like what!? You're not…(rubs his palm on his forehead), Cybill…you act like we're all conspiring behind your back…ok, so I might go into Glenn's office and shoot the shit and hear some things…that's not us forming a club and sharing information we want to hide from you.

**Cybill**: You and I and Glenn used to talk about scripts and share ideas…that hasn't happened in a long time…Jay's the only one who tells me anything…meanwhile, you and Glenn are up each other's asses.

**Bruce**: …oh, come on…I like the guy, he gave me this job…I'll always be indebted to him for that…but he's not sharing any secrets with me that he wouldn't tell you if you asked.

**Cybill: **(softens) I don't know…there have just been things lately that have made me feel that way.

**Bruce: **Well, nobody wants you to feel that way…I don't want you to feel that way …remember…we're a team. The show is at its best when we're working _for_ each other…I need you to trust me…we need to trust each other.

Cybill looks out the passenger side window and nods and then looks back at him.

**Cybill: **Thanks, Bruce.

**Bruce: **Well…don't totally lose that anger now…you need some of it for this scene…

Cybill smiles and takes a deep breath.

**Bruce**: Now…let's rehearse…blah blah…blah, after the wooden nickel lines…

**Cybill**: (tense) "…I don't remember opening up this discussion…"

**Bruce**: (irritated) "just answer the question…"

**Cybill**: "David, what would you have me do…"

**Bruce**: "Don't tell her…"

**Cybill**: "Just don't tell her…"

**Bruce**: "Just don't tell her."

**Bruce**: See? There ya go…use that real life emotion…isn't that what we've been taught?

Cybill rolls her eyes and waits for the real scene to begin.

The next day Bruce and Cybill are back on Stage 20 filming scenes in the office…Maddie working alone and then meeting David in the office doorway. Cybill and Bruce don't talk or interact much prior to filming, but when it comes to the scene in the doorway the chemistry between them is bouncing around the room and everyone feels it. After one of the takes…

**Director**: I don't think we even need close-ups on that one, the master is so beautiful. Good job guys.

The next day Cybill and Bruce film the last few scenes of the show…one is the final scene in the office and another is a driving scene where Maddie tells David her mother thinks her father is cheating on her. After filming Bruce and Cybill sit in the car as it's towed back to the lot to film some pickup shots like Maddie exiting the elevator after saying goodbye to her parents…and they chat …

**Bruce**: …oh, you know who I saw?

**Cybill**: Who…

**Bruce**: That woman…that woman who used to be your assistant…

**Cybill**: Betty?

**Bruce**: No…the other one…the blonde.

**Cybill**: Oh…her…we didn't end on the best of terms…where did you see her?

**Bruce**: Out at Spago the other night…

**Cybill**: Oooohh…She always had a little crush on you, ya know.

**Bruce**: (Teasing) Yeah, well…who doesn't.

He looks in the rear-view mirror.

**Cybill**: (Teasing) You didn't sleep with her, did you?

**Bruce**: Come on Cyb…whadda talking about…

Cybill laughs.

**Cybill**: What am I talking about…come on yourself, Mr. Willis.

**Bruce**: How are things with the young Adonis?

**Cybill**: Not bad…I've hardly been able to see him….speaking of crushes though…you know who else has one on him.

**Bruce**: Well, I did think he was pretty darn cute…

**Cybill**: (Laughs) …Clementine…

**Bruce**: Well, he is closer to her age…

Smirks at Cybill…

**Cybill**: Gotta point there…I don't know…he's leaving tomorrow, it's been fun, but that's all I have time for, we're here working night and day.

**Bruce**: Oh, there's no time for anything serious.

**Cybill**: So you and Sherri…?

**Bruce**: (Scrunches his face.) Nah…I don't think that's gonna work.

**Cybill**: Oh…I'm sorry, Bruce.

**Bruce**: Well, we're off and on…but, what can I say? I'm married to Moonlighting…and on the breaks I want to make movies.

**Cybill**: You'll find the right one someday.

**Bruce**: Eh…I don't know, who could deal with all this…crazy work schedules, being pulled in a thousand different directions.

Cybill nods understanding what he means.

**Cybill**: Yeah, but you will…

Bruce shrugs unsure and soon they arrive back at the set. Once filming is complete the editors work on the footage through the weekend, but they find that even with all the filming they'd done the week before the show is still a few minutes short. When Cybill and Bruce arrive on set Monday morning Glenn calls them both to his office because he's got an idea.

**Glenn**: So, remember the other day when we were talking about how Maddie and David haven't even kissed outside of a dream sequence and we've gotten all sorts of mail about it?

Cybill nods.

**Bruce**: yeah…

**Glenn**: Well, I think it'd be great if we filmed something for the beginning of tomorrow's show where you two are reading some of the fan mail and addressing the fact that you haven't kissed directly to the audience.

**Bruce**: As the characters or as us?

**Cybill**: As the characters, right? (gives a sly grin and gestures between the two of them.) We've kissed, Bruce…it's the characters who haven't yet, remember?

Bruce gives her a glance out of the corner of his eye and Glenn laughs as these conversations between them always make him a little uncomfortable…he knows from Bruce there was some ill-conceived "thing" between them in the past.

**Glenn**: Right…right, that's right, as the characters.

**Bruce**: Sounds like fun…maybe they should just kiss right then and there…

**Cybill**: Right then? At the beginning of the episode? I think we have to lead up to it more.

**Bruce**: You were the one who was saying the other day Maddie should have kissed him by now.

**Cybill**: Maddie's not going to kiss him…he has to kiss her.

**Bruce**: What? Why does that matter…

**Cybill**: Because he's the one doing the chasing.

**Bruce**: Oh…my…god, Cyb, and you call me a sexist.

**Glenn**: (Laughs) Alright…alright, you two…this is all going to be addressed in the next episode anyway because they really are going kiss this time…I've got the idea in my head, I just have to get it on paper.

**Bruce**: (Smirks) Can't wait…

He glances over at Cybill who fights a smile.

**Glenn**: So…no, they won't actually kiss in the cold open, but, yeah, we'll have some fun with it.

Bruce and Cybill head over to wardrobe to get ready to film and Glenn collects some fan mail for them to read and sketches out a few lines for them. When Bruce enters the set he's wearing a headband with "McMahon" written across it.

**Cybill**: McMahon?

**Bruce**: Yep – McMahon is my man…did you see that match the other day?

**Cybill**: You're not actually going to wear that thing, are you?

**Bruce**: Sure…why not, it'll add to the watercooler talk.

He leans against the desk in Maddie's office.

**Bruce: **C'mere Cyb.

He pats the spot next to him and she settles beside him sitting on the desk shoulder to shoulder. The crew has written out what Glenn wants them to say on cue cards and have placed the letters they'll read next to them so it's an easy shoot. They have fun reading the fan mail and toying with the fact that Maddie and David know they should kiss…that the audience wants them to kiss…so maybe they should kiss…but the timing just isn't right...and of course, the chemistry between the two actors is off the charts. When they're finished shooting Bruce holds Cybill in his arms a moment longer, their lips an inch apart and looks towards the crew.

**Bruce**: Next week, huh?

**Director**: That's what Glenn said…

Cybill and Bruce smile at each other…get up off the desk and walk their separate ways.

**THE END.**


End file.
